Spliced Around
Spliced Around 'is a Canadian Crossover TV Special produced by Nelvana. It both aired on Teletoon and YTV on March 5th, 2023. It is a crossover of the 1996 Canadian animated series "Stickin' Around", and the 2010 Canadian animated series "Spliced". Plot TBD Characters '''Stacy Stickler '- a 8-year old quiet but still bossy girl who loves imagining many things with Bradley. 'Bradley Doucket '- Stacy's 9-year old best friend. He wears thick black framed glasses and a red cap backwards. He often imagines himself as a superhero, secret agent, robot or vampire, namely as Rubber Guy, Cap Crusader, 00 Bradley, Robo Bradley or Count Bradley. 'Peri '- He is a mutant species unknown, It is unsure what his purpose is, much unlike every other mutant, who knows what their intended purpose is. 'Entrée '- He is a mayo loving tasty mutant who is Peri's friend and one of the main characters on the show. Entrée is more stupid than Peri. 'Polly Vendetta '- A 6-year old genius little girl who is very smart for her age. She is usually seen carrying her dead dog Pepperoni everywhere she goes. 'Lance Vendetta '- He is a shown off bully, he is mostly seen bullying Bradley. He either gives Bradley a wedgie or a pounding, either one it is. He also calls Bradley "Scradley". 'Russel Mortgo '- He follows Lance around on every singular plan to bully Bradley. His stench was the reason why Stacy despises him. 'Dill Phillips '- He is one of Stacy and Bradley's friends in the neighborhood. He's extremely hyperactive and speaks in a very loud voice. 'Stella Stickler '- She is the mother of Stacy that loves fashion and doesn't improve of Stacy and Bradley's imagination. '''Stanley Stickler - He is the father of Stacy and is bad at fixing thing, He is also terrible at cooking too. Melody Krass - She is one of Stacy's friends that is sometimes stubborn because she is usually seen with Stacy. She is often seen in her wheelchair Ronnie Doucket '''- He is one of Bradley's Allies. He wedges Lance Vendetta and Russel Mortgo if they lay one finger on Bradley Doucket. '''William Smith - He is a fat idiot that likes eating junk food. Patricia '''- She is simply a platypus. She has a blue beak and a raindrop shaped body with a hairbow on her head. While apparently the only non-mutant on the island, her tail is literally that of a beaver's, unlike a real platypus. '''Smarty Smarts - He is a mutant who took on the role of an evil genius. Compuhorse '- He was a normal horse until a computer factory blew up and computer went in his guts. '''Fuzzy Snuggums '- He is a mutant who lives on the island with the other mutants. He is a small yellow furry creature that liked exploring. 'Two Legs Joe '- He is the mayor of the mutants' city who resembles an armless rhino with a red bird stuck on his back, known as Lord Wingus Eternium. Cast '''Jessica DiCicco as Stacy Stickler Taylor Lautner as Bradley Doucket Kath Soucie as Polly Vendetta Danny Cooksey as Lance Vendetta Amos Crawley as Russell Mortgo R.H. Gomez as Dill Phillips Catherine Disher as Stella Stickler Philip Williams as Stanley Stickler Carter Hayden '''as Ronnie Doucket '''Hynden Walch as Melody Krass Daniel DeSanto - William Smith Adam Sandler as Peri Kevin James as Entrée James Woods as Smarty Smarts Katie Crown as Patricia Ice Cube as Two Legs Joe Reception Category:Spliced Category:YTV Category:Teletoon Category:Nelvana Category:TV Specials Category:Crossover Category:Stickin' Around Category:TobySilva77's ideas Category:Corus Entertainment Category:2023 Category:Crossovers